parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Friend Movie (The Emoji Movie) Trailer/Transcript
Transcript *Hiro Hamada:(Gasps) Look who just sent me a text! *Dipper Pines:GoGo Tomago? *Hiro Hamada: What should I say? Just play it cool. *(Penguins (Happy Feet) Clip): Welcome to the world inside your phone *(Tulip (Storks) Clip): Where everyone is *(Lightning McQueen (Cars) Clip): Expected to act one *(Harley Quinn (The Lego Batman Movie) Clip): Way, their whole life. *Sid (Ice Age): Aw snap! Ow. *Blu (Rio): My name is Blu, and I’m supposed to be a “Meh”. Meh... You know, like, Meh, who cares. Well, my problem is, I have more than one emotion. *Horton the Elephant (Horton Hears a Who! (2008): Check this out. *Flik (A Bug's Life): Huh? Huh? *Blu (Rio): (Laughing) *Eduardo (Rio 2): Son. Please tell me you weren’t laughing just now. What if you get sent out on the phone, making the wrong face? *Blu (Rio): Dad, I’ll make the right face. Then I would finally fit in. Meeeehhhhhhh... *Mimi (Rio 2): Sweetie, you’re so handsome when you make that face. I think he’s ready now. *Eduardo (Rio 2): Meh. *Blu (Rio): That’s our user, Hiro Hamada. *Buster Moon (Sing): We have an incoming text! We are go for Meh! *Blu (Rio): (Screaming) Who, me? *Poppy (Trolls): What’s he doing? *Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.): He’s making the wrong face! *Blu (Rio): (Screaming) *GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6): Huh? *Hiro Hamada: What the heck? *Sid (Ice Age): Welcome to the loser lounge. Where the emojis who never get used hang out. *Cody Maverick: What’s up, high five? *Elliot (Open Season): (Laughing) *Blu (Rio): I’m a blue macaw. I gotta have some sort of purpose here. *Jewel (Rio): I’m gonna help you. We need to get out the phone, and find the source code. *Blu (Rio): Then I can fit in! *Sid (Ice Age): Let’s roll! Bye, Matilda. *Matilda (The Angry Birds Movie): (Groans) *Jewel (Rio): First, we have to get through this.. *Firewall Face: Firewall. *Sid (Ice Age): (Screaming) *Jewel (Rio): What’s Hiro’s girlfriend’s name again? *Sid (Ice Age): It was... Tina. *Blu (Rio): (Screaming) *Firewall Face: Acess denied. *Sid (Ice Age): Karen. *Blu (Rio): (Screaming) *Sid (Ice Age): Sarah. *Blu (Rio): (Screaming) *Sid (Ice Age): I wanna say Lupita, but that doesn’t feel right now that I’m saying it out loud. *Blu (Rio): Oh. *Jewel (Rio): I think you’re pretty cool just the way you are. Wow! *Blu and Jewel (Rio): (Chuckles) *Harley Quinn (The Lego Batman Movie): Nobody leaves the phone! Delete them! *Blu (Rio): My feelings are huge. Maybe I’m meant to have more than just one emotion. Where am I? *Announcer: Candy Crush. *(Blu (Rio) Clip): Divine. Sweet. *(Phone in the desk): Tasty. *(Hiro Hamada Clip): Delicious. *Sid (Ice Age): Ohhhh, I’m never eating another piece of candy ever again. Buuu-ugh. *Blu (Rio): Sid, don’t do it. Don’t you do it, it’s already been in there once. (Sigh) *Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House): Okay son, what do we do after we go potty? *Lincoln Loud (The Loud House): Should we wash our hands? *Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) : (Laughing) We’re number two! Category:The Emoji Movie Trailers Category:StevenandFriend's Transcripts